Dust abatement during industrial on-site fabrication, repair, or demolition is a significant problem.
A transportable dust collector which meets size standards for road, sea and train transport and which has the capability of filtering large volumes of air would be very desirable for such applications.
It is an object of this invention to incorporate a dust collector into a shipping container to make it highly portable.